


Family Vacation

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Fluff, Garon used to be a Good Dad, Mentions of past minor jealousy, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Eight years after the end of the war, Xander takes his family to a special place.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Corriander Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985500
Kudos: 5





	Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Corriander Week 2020 prompt 4-Taking Time to Travel.

The last time he'd seen Cyrkensia looking this beautiful, he'd barely been a young man. Before Elise was born, before Father became a bitter shell of himself, he'd taken Xander and Camilla to a performance, where he'd given quite the standing ovation and even went out of his way to personally compliment the singers.

Such a memory may as well have happened in another lifetime, but to Xander, the worst of it was how Corrin, Siegbert, and Kana would never know the true King Garon. _All the more reason to take this vacation,_ he thought. They'd just arrived that afternoon and spent the day exploring the rebuilt city before having dinner at a Hoshidan-style restaurant. Corrin wanted their children to know all three sides of their heritage.

"Papa?" Kana yawned. It was getting late now, Siegbert leaning against his mother's side while claiming he wasn't tired, while Kana looked ready to fall asleep any minute. "We'll get to see lots more tomorrow, right?"

"Of course we will."

"We'll be here for a a whole week, remember?" Corrin added, wrapping an arm around Siegbert to prop him up. "We should really go back to the inn, these two need their sleep." Siegbert opened his mouth to protest, only to yawn, and Kana lifted his arms.

"Carry me, Papa?" Xander chuckled.

"I think you're too old to be carried, son."

"Papa, I'm still just five years old!" Kana pouted. "Pleeease?" Just like his mother, the boy was hard to say no to, and Xander carefully lifted him up. Corrin did the same with Siegbert, who surprisingly didn't complain. _They won't be this small forever,_ he thought wistfully; Siegbert was already tall for his eight years, it was a wonder Corrin could carry him easily.

"We can switch," he offered, but Corrin shook her head.

"Let me do this while I still can," she pleaded. Thankfully, they were almost to the inn by now and the boys were eager to get into their pajamas and get their bedtime story. Corrin read from the book of fairy tales Leo had given them when Siegbert was born, the story of the prince who saved a princess from a tower and took down a wicked gargoyle. That had been one of Xander's favorites when he was Siegbert's age, so much that he'd often wished he had the talent to write his own story about rescuing Corrin from the fortress when they were younger.

_Technically, I did, though in a much better way than in the fairy tale. Because in the end it was the princess who saved us all from an evil dragon gone mad._

The story over, they bid their sons goodnight and went to their own room.

"It's hard to believe Cyrkensia was ever ruined," Corrin said as she changed into her nightgown.. "I'm glad we could finally come here."

"So am I." Xander put on his own pajamas and joined her under the covers. It was starting to get colder at night, all the more reason to snuggle close to her. "It's taken a while, but I've made peace with how abruptly the good times with my father ended...and why," he sighed. "All I have are the memories, and I can use those to give our children even better ones."

"And those memories are _why_ I'm glad we came here," Corrin added. "I've enjoyed the other little trips we've taken, but it feels like this is the first time we've really had a _vacation._ Restoring a nearly-dead kingdom isn't the easiest task."

"Neither is raising two energetic boys, even with help from the castle staff," Xander said. "Frankly, I'm surprised none of them insisted on tagging along with us, especially Felicia." Corrin giggled.

"I think her being eight months pregnant might have something to do with that," she said.

"Still, it's amazing Jakob didn't simply leave her with Flora and come along. I always did wonder what it would take to pry him from your side." He immediately wished he hadn't said that out loud when Corrin smirked at him.

"You've always been a little jealous of him, haven't you? I knew it." His cheeks flushed, and he forced a laugh.

"Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea? Just because he spent all of that time in the fortress with you, while I could only visit you a few times a week." _Or because he can cook, make a perfect cup of tea, keep a room spotless without any help, can speak his mind without worrying of the consequences, could heal as well as defend you..._

Corrin's smirk remained, and Xander sighed in defeat.

"Perhaps a little," he admitted. "Silly, isn't it?"

"Well, if it helps, sometimes I envied Peri and Laslow for getting to spend so much time with _you,_ " she said.

"Truly?"

"A little." She cuddled closer to him, nuzzling his chest. "But we're together now so there's no need to fuss over past jealousies!"

"Right." He kissed the top of her head. "And the next time we come here, Jakob and Felicia can come with us and bring their child. We'll have to wait a few years for that, of course." She smiled, kissing him softly on the lips.

"It'll be worth the wait."


End file.
